Betrayer and the Betrayed
by Katia-chan
Summary: This is another set of poems about the battle where the cast were all trapped in their favorite cards, about how Bakura feels about being betrayed and how Ryou feels about betraying, sorry, formatting is screwed up. rr
1. Default Chapter

Betrayal  
A/N: well, here's another one of my poem series thingies...I haven't been  
able to destroy my writers block but I'm on a caffeine high and I need to  
use those for this kind of random story. If you were confused at all by  
the summary this is about after the battle where Ryou destroyed...or  
someone destroyed Bakura, you know, when the gang were all trapped in their  
cards? Well, there'll be a poem for a few people's POV's, the only one's I  
know for sure are Ryou Bakura and Yugi, if anyone has suggestions on others  
tell me in your reviews or email me at splashgirl@usfamily.net, on with the  
first attempt at this...I really need a life, feel free to send one of  
those in a review.  
Bakura  
Betrayed by my light  
How could this be  
They were all in my sight  
But you ruined me!!  
Supposed to be loyal  
To do what I say  
Gut you didn't listen  
You're going to pay  
This suffering I'm going through  
You will feel double  
I'm going to kill you  
You caused too much trouble  
You will pay  
For what you've done  
You didn't obey  
Now you should run  
But that's no use  
Once I am free  
When I'm on the loose  
Watch out for me  
I have ran out of pity  
For you and your friends  
You'll all hear from me  
You'll all meet your ends  
If you had listened  
This could've been stopped  
But you got me in a sense  
When my guard had dropped  
You are my light!  
I'm trapped because of you  
And if I can help it  
You'll suffer too  
I will make you pay  
For you betrayed me!  
I'm here to stay  
You can't get rid of me  
You should've known  
I cannot be defeated  
When it's all said and done  
My plan will be completed  
Absolute power!  
Is mine for the taking  
You're too much of a coward  
Under me you'll be breaking  
But it's all too late  
What's done is done  
I'll just wait  
For my chance to come  
Then Hikari  
Run and hide  
For you should've noticed  
I am not defied!!!!  
A/N: wow, that is probably the worst poem I've written, and there have been  
some pretty bad ones, sorry for the horribleness of this...this is almost  
embarrassing, well, if the other poem's don't go much better then I'll take  
this off, if you want the next poem tell me in a review, I'll try and make  
it better, but I've realized that unless I get at least one review that  
wants me to continue it's not worth the effort, so if you want Ryou tell me  
in a review. Thanks so much  
Ttfn  
Katia 


	2. Difficult choice

Not the easy choice  
  
A/N: well, at least one person wanted this, so here it is. I'll try to make this one a little better then the last, it's one in the morning so that might be a little difficult.  
  
Ryou  
  
What have I done  
  
I killed him  
  
I am to stunned  
  
The world is so dim  
  
I don't know why  
  
I feel so low  
  
He wanted me to die  
  
He was the foe  
  
Our lives were at stake  
  
He'd have killed us all  
  
Was it a mistake?  
  
Did he really fall  
  
As he left  
  
I felt his hate  
  
And the parting rift  
  
But it's to late  
  
I can't take it back  
  
What I did is forever  
  
I can't turn back  
  
The link's nearly severed  
  
I feel so alone  
  
I'm horribly scared  
  
What if he returns home  
  
What waits for me there?  
  
When he get's the chance  
  
I'm going to die  
  
What are his plans  
  
Why do I feel like I'm going to cry  
  
He was pure evil  
  
I sent him away  
  
Have broken the seal  
  
He should pay  
  
Pay for what  
  
He did to my friends  
  
I can't forgive  
  
This wound won't mend  
  
I had to act  
  
To bring him down  
  
It's a fact  
  
He had to be shown  
  
But deep inside  
  
I felt his pain  
  
And I will relive it  
  
Over and over and over again.  
  
Despite the fact  
  
Of his evil heart  
  
He was my other half  
  
He was my dark  
  
Part of me  
  
He made me complete  
  
And now I see  
  
It was also my defeat  
  
I lost him forever  
  
It's all my fault  
  
I thought I was clever  
  
I brought him to a halt  
  
Even though  
  
I had to do it  
  
I still know  
  
For him, I managed to ruin it  
  
I should be happy  
  
Now he's gone  
  
They all smile at me  
  
Tell me to go on  
  
But I don't know if I can  
  
I betrayed him  
  
The mouse betrayed the man  
  
It feels like a sin  
  
I know it was  
  
A great thing  
  
But I'll miss him because  
  
Evil or not, he was the spirit of the ring.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I said it would be better and I lied!!! Even on a caffeine high this isn't working! Sorry, this is really sucking more then a story should be allowed to, so, unless I get some major reviews I'm probably going to take this down, cuz...this is really embarrassing, You can flame this one, I'll use the flames to get rid of these. Well, inspite how much this sucks, I hope you enjoyed it a little, review! Good or bad, it's still reviews, so flame or compliment or do what ever you want to.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	3. Note

Sorry peeps, this is just an author's note, I need to know if you want any more pov's for poems, if you do you need to leave it in a review or email me. I'm out of ideas and thinking of leaving it there, but if there's someone else you want me to put in there let me know, I'll do it, just tell me who you want. Sorry this wasn't a chapter.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


End file.
